Cuando te vi la historia de Seth y Ema
by taty black clearwater
Summary: Summary: Y el hombre lobo mas joven de la manada de la Push se pregunta: ¿por que no tengo a mi impronta todavia? y ahora el chico que le ve el lado positivo a todo tendra que luchar por Ema, una chica timida que regresa a la reserva despues de 14 años..
1. Chapter 1

Cap 1: todo lo que ahí en mi vida…por ahora…

**SETH**

**Que les puedo decir mi vida no era perfecta claro que no pero se le acercaba claro con sus altibajos, tenia una hermana un poco egoísta pero Leah había cambiado desde que conoció a Nahuel, mi madre Sue siempre esta ahí para mi, me apoya en todo lo que hago y por eso la amo, la manada que te puedo decir soy un hombre lobo y vivo en la reserva de la Push cuidando y protegiendo ala tribu de cualquier peligro, al igual que la manada: el alfa Sam , el beta Jacob, también estaban: Quil, Leah ,Jared ,Embry, Paul y yo. Me sentía bien con la manada no teníamos problemas…bueno casi nunca pero había algo en mi interior que me causaba dolor toda la manada… bueno casi toda la manada tenia a su impronta menos yo y ya me sentía un poco solo en las reuniones del consejo, todos con sus improntas menos yo: Sam y Emily, Leah y Nahuel, Jacob y Nessie, Paul y Rachel, Quil y Claire, Embry y Yara y Jared y Kim y ahí estaba yo todo solito siendo solo: Seth Clearwater…**

**es corto lo se pero espero que les aiga gustado!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2: un día aterrador con leah Clearwater

SETH Pov.

DICLAIMEr: crepusculo NO me pertenece solo unos personajes creados por mi...!

Después de haber pasado toda la noche pensando en el por que toda la manada tenia a su impronta y yo no, me levante un poco cansado y en el momento que me iba a bañar Leah llego azotando la puerta y dando gritos y saltos.

-Leah! Por que entras así ami cuarto!-le reclame estaba loca o que?

-Seth!-dijo Leah-tenemos que ir de COMPRAS!

Cuando dijo esa palabra me puse pálido casi me desmayo.

-Leah sabes que no iré de COMPRAS contigo-ella en ese momento rio malvadamente y me dijo:

-Oh lo tendrás que hacer por que mama dijo que me tenias que acompañar-me quede mas pálido que antes.

-¿Qué?, lo estas inventándolo ¿verdad?-no podía ser cierto mama no me haría algo así es morir agonizando minuto por minuto…

-ah si que lo harás Seth mama se fue en la mañana y dejo esto- dijo Leah mientras me daba un papel que decía:

Seth: por favor ve con tu hermana a Port Angeles a comprar ropa y unas cosas que necesito, Seth por favor ayuda a tu hermana y no la TORTURES.

Con amor y cariño: tu madre.

Quede perplejo con lo que dijo mi madre en la carta así que le dije a Leah:

-Esta bien Leah tu ganas, vamos a ir de compras-dije mientras levantaba los brazos y hacia una sonrisa falsa,

Leah al parecer lo interpreto mal y dijo.

-SI! Me voy cambiar vamos a hacer muchas COMPRAS!- y se fue a su cuarto corriendo, mientras yo me iba a vallar, este día iba a durar mucho.

Después de alistarnos y desayunar nos fuimos hacia Port Angeles en el carro que mama le regalo a Leah por su cumpleaños pasado.

-LLEGAMOS!- dijo Leah emocionada.

-Y empieza mi tortura- le dije a Leah ya saliendo del auto.

Leah me dedico una mirada envenenada y yo le enseñe mi lengua y después Leah dijo:

-Seth Clearwater compórtate que estos es importante-me dijo Leah y yo me empecé a reír pero me comporte y empezamos a comprar…

Estuvimos comprando y comprando como 3 horas y ya estábamos terminando cuando Leah vio un vestido en una tienda "their love" y me arrastro adentro…

-disculpe podría pasarme ese vestido de la ventana para probármelo- dijo Leah

-Claro señorita- dijo la encargada que le sonrió a Leah.

Cuando Leah se lo probó y salió se veía hermosa, era un vestido corto, pero no tanto, era de un morado oscuro, le QUEDABA LINDISIMO.

-Guau Leah esta hermosa-le dije y eso que estaba siendo sincero.

Leah me vio y me sonrió.

-LO COMPRO- dijo Leah.

La encargada de la tienda dejo que Leah se cambiara para poder empacar el vestido. Después Leah y yo salimos agradecidos con la encargada, pusimos las bolsas en la parte trasera y Leah empezó a encender el carro, estuvimos en un silencio agradable cuando llegamos tenia que decirle algo a Leah:

-Oye Leah por que hicimos todo esto?

-Tontito no sabes que mañana vuelve la familia Road ala tribu- me dijo Leah con un tono de gracia, yo la vi confundido, quien rayos eran los Road?

-una familia que vivían aquí antes, tenían una hija hermosa…creo que se llamaba…Ema…bueno cuando la vi tenia 4 años, unos días después decidieron irse, ahora vuelven para quedarse por eso mañana les haremos la bienvenida-dijo Leah pero sentí algo raro en mi corazón cuando dijo el nombre de la chica… Ema. Leah ya no estaba en la entrada de la casa, entonces entre, vi a Leah revolcando en las bolsas, saco unos jeans de hombre con una camiseta manga larga negra, me vio y dijo:

-Seth esto te pondrás mañana en la bienvenida, es alas 5 de la tarde en la Push-dijo Leah, yo no le discutí y agarre la bolsa y me fui a mi cuarto a dormir pensando en solo una cosa: mañana conocería a Ema…


End file.
